encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dalamhati
|english_title: = Grief |date_aired: = March 27, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaDalamhati |RPrev = Trahedya |RNext = Panaghoy |image1 = EP181Screenshot.jpg }} Dalamhati (English: Grief) is the 181st episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaDalamhati. Plot Summary In Lireo The Monster that was sent by Hara Avria has finally arrived in front of the palace. This was seen by all, including the leaders and the Mashnas of Encantadia. As it walked to approach the barrier, Aquil said that this was the first time that he saw a creature this huge. The Hara Duri-e Cassiopea informed them all that its name is a Kubur (an enchant word that when translated to english means Monster), and Rama Ybrahim then added that they all know where that monster came from. Hitano realized that it is from Etheria. As they were talking, the Kubur has started its rampage in Lireo, trying to break down the barrier Hara Pirena has added around the palace. This caused commotion on the Diwatas of Lireo, with Sang'gre Alena saying that their quest to take the Brilyantes back will have to wait for a while. Ybrahim then commanded Mashna Mayca to ready their airships for they will be fighting the monster. Before leaving, the Mashna instructed her sister Kaizan to stay with the Rama. Also, Hara Danaya commanded Mashna Muros, the Mashna Duri-e, and the Hadezar to lead the evacuation for the Diwatas. The Kubur continued to destroy the barrier while the Mashnas and their soldiers were asking the Diwatas to leave the palace. As the monster pounds away the shield, Ybrahim said that the protection is slowly yielding. Alena and Cassiopea agreed, saying that the creature is too strong for it. Moments later, the barrier finally gave away, and the Kubur started to approach the Diwatas. Pirena then brought out her Brilyante and used its power to fend off the monster. However, it only absorbed the Brilyante's power and the Kubur breathed a blast of power straight to the palace, taking down the Diwatas. As they got back up, the Hara realized that her power is useless against the giant. Alena however, does not want to give up, and using her Brilyante, she created a tsunami to wash away the Kubur. All of them cheered as they saw the Sang'gre's plan worked, but unfortunately, it did not last long, for the monster was only temporarily incapacitated but soon got back up to its feet again. The leaders became worried again as the Kubur screamed in anger as it once again approaches the palace. Cassiopea learned that any power from the Brilyantes will not work on the monster, which could only mean one thing: that the Kubur itself was made from the power of the other three Brilyantes. Alena and Pirena then thought of an idea of combining the power of their Brilyantes, but it also failed against the creature, once again absorbing its power and destroying one of the towers of Lireo where the Diwatas were, knocking all of them down. In the rubble, Pirena commented that they only made the monster angrier, while Cassiopea told them that they cannot use the Brilyantes against it. The Hara Duri-e commanded them to ready all of their forces and defend the Kubur's attack. As the monster gained more strength from the Hara of Etheria, Aquil and the others held their ground from the attack. The Kubur shot fires inside the palace, injuring some of the Diwatas. Afterwards, Etherian soldiers have appeared and attacked the Mashnas. Aquil, Muros, and Hitano, along with Rehav Manik and his Punjabwe warriors were able to defeat them all. Muros asked where the Etherian soldiers came from, while Manik asked if they were Hadezars. Hitano answered that they were not like him, and there could only be one place where they came: the past. Bewildered, Aquil then asked how it happened. As they were talking, more Diwatas ran away and they evacuate them all. A Diwata then fell on her feet, causing Aquil to rescue her. The Kubur was about to stomp on them, but Hitano managed to vanish and re-appear next to them so the Hadezar could fetch the Diwata and the Mashna Duri-e before it is too late. Afterwards, Aquil thanked him for saving his life. As they look on at the monster, Danaya thought that if only her Brilyante was in her possession, they would be able to defeat the creature. In despair, Cassiopea called out to the Bathalang Emre, asking if the land of Devas had already forsaken all the Diwatas. After thinking about it, Pirena declared that if they cannot defeat it with their Brilyantes, maybe they could use their weapons against it. It was then decided that Pirena, Ybrahim, and Cassiopea will confront the Kubur up close while Alena, Danaya, and the others will stay and defend the palace. Before leaving, Pirena felt something in her chest. Cassiopea asked about it, and the Hara replied that she only remembered the embrace of her daughter, Mira. She added that it was a good thing that the keepers were not present, and far from danger. The Hara Duri-e replied that they already need to defeat the Kubur. As Cassiopea and Ybrahim had left, Pirena talked to Mira afar, saying that she wishes her safety, as well as them, until they meet again. In the airships, Mayca and his Sapiryan soldiers led the attack. She commanded them to aim at the Kubur, and they used their firepower to strike on the monster. However, it did not work as well, and the Kubur eventually destroyed some of the airships in Mayca's armada. Meanwhile, Pirena, Cassiopea, and Ybrahim went closer to the giant. As they fly, they attacked the Kubur using their weapons. Pirena stabbed it in the chest, and Cassiopea did the same. Ybrahim tried to blind the eyes of the monster using his sword, but he was unsuccessful. As the Rama tried his best to apprehend the Kubur, it only striked him with his hand, causing Ybrahim to fly away and about to fall down to the ground. Alena saw this and she immediately helped her former beloved by creating a water bubble using her Brilyante and putting Ybarro inside it. She then brought the Rama back to their location using this. As Ybrahim landed, she scolded him for doing such a foolish thing, questioning if he wants Lira to lose her father as well. Ybrahim then thought that he might kill the Kubur by killing the light in its eyes. As Pirena and Cassiopea looked on the monster, they only saw that it only got stronger and they have barely hurt it. They soon vanished and returned to the Sang'gres' location, saying that the Kubur has a huge strength compared to their weapons. As it shouted in rampage, the Hara Duri-e determined that its attacks are not successive, and it is waiting for them to attack. Alena then speculated that the Kubur does not have its own power, and it only uses their own power against them, and whatever they throw against it, the monster returns it to them as a fight. Danaya added that it already damaged a lot in Lireo, while Pirena suggested that what if they fill the Kubur with more power, for like a glass full of water, it would overflow and drown. The Rama agreed, but the Hara of the Diwatas asked if they could produce a huge amount of power from the two Brilyantes. Cassiopea offered her Kabilan, but they need more power, and Alena thought of an idea to acquire it. As she vanished, the Sang'gre then told them to wait for her. Moments later, Alena returned with Lupig and the Setro ng Reyna in her hands. Along with the Brilyantes and the firepower on the Sapiryans' aisrhips, they used all of their weapons to produce a huge amount of power against the Kubur, causing it to finally explode and be killed. The leaders of the Diwatas and the Sapiryans shouted in joy as they finally defeat the monster, with Ybrahim praising Alena for her idea. Moments later, the Diwatas saw a bubble lit in color green coming towards them. It was the warning of Imaw and Cassiopea received it. As the Hara Duri-e looked at it and the bubble conveyed its message, she became worried, telling the leaders that she have to leave for now. Afterwards, she vanished. Pirena then asked where Cassiopea have gone to, and Ybrahim replied that she did not tell them, but he is feeling sullen about it. In Etheria As she watches the events in Lireo, Hara Avria was laughing in awe, saying that she feels sorry for the Diwatas, for they cannot do anything to stop the monster she created. She then uttered another spell: Kapangyarihan ng aking Bathaluman! Iyong pagtibayin ang aking Halimaw! (Power of my Godess! May you strenghen my Monster!) She then commanded the Kubur to bring darkness and death to the land of the Diwatas, calling them fools for thinking that they could defeat her creature using their Brilyantes. Avria also added that the chosen keepers have no fight left in them against her Mashnas as well. As she saw the Diwatas have an idea in order to defeat the Kubur, she cursed in disgust and ordered her monster to finally finish the job of killing them all. Unfortunately, the Kubur was defeated, with Avria saying that they should celebrate for now, her monster may have failed to destroy them, but her Mashnas will not fail to capture the light of their lives (the new keepers of Encantadia). In Cassiopea's Island As the two Mashnas of Etheria (Asval and Hera Andora) stood over the two Sang'gres of Lireo, Sang'gre Lira cradled the lifeless body of Sang'gre Mira and they vanished using her Ivictus to escape. The Heran then asked Asval what magic was surrounding Lira that she cannot kill her, and Asval replied that it was a powerful blessing that the Bathalumang Ether had premeditated for a long time. He then held the small bag that was around his body. In another place in the island, Lira along with Mira's body have re-appeared. She closed the eyes of her cousin (for Mira died with her eyes open) as she wept bitterly for her loss. She apologized that she cannot save her life and held her face. Soon after, Andora and Asval re-appeared in front of them, with the Heran holding a sword through her neck and Asval grabbing his hand and taking her away from Mira's dead body. The Sang'gre cursed the two Mashnas and informed them that if her Ashti Pirena finds out about this, they will all die. Suddenly, she heard a scream. It was Wahid, who has traveled everywhere to search her beloved Lira as well as the other keepers. As the Barbaro was running to the rescue of Lira, he was met by Andora, whom he fought and kicked down. Asval then saw this and turned his attention to Wahid and wielded his axe to him. He then asked Lira to run away as he held up the Mashna. As the Sang'gre was about to leave, she turned on Mira, but fearing that she may get caught again, she left its body and decided to run already. She was then chased by the Heran as the two are still fighting. The battle was even until Asval knocked him on his back ang eventually hacked Wahid using his axe, wounding the Barbaro deeply and falling down to his feet. Meanwhile, Lira soon stopped from running away, sitting down on the ground, for she was still in grief for the death of Mira. She keeps repeating the word 'sorry' when Andora finally caught up with the Sang'gre and held a sword in her throat again. As she stopped her emotions, she defiantly asked the Heran (whom she called Babaeng Mais or Corn Woman) that she had already tried hurting her and she knew that Lira cannot be killed easily. Andora happily replied that despite that, she could capture her and torture her until she could find a way to slay her. She then asked the Diwata if she can now feel fear within her. Moments later LilaSari and Amarro arrived at their location and the Heran commanded them to apprehend the Sang'gre. As the two grabbed Lira up, she pleaded to them to let her go. Amarro apologized to the Diwata, saying that they were only following as orders, and LilaSari advised her to not fight anymore because she will only get hurt. Still defiant, Lira blasted the three Mashnas with her power, enabling her to let go of their clutches. Not far from the location of Lira, Muyak and Ariana were still running away. Suddenly, the Punjabwe-a stopped, prompting the Lambana to ask her why did she did it. Arian replied that she have to help Lira. Muyak then explained to her that if they cannot defeat their enemies, the could use their Ivictus to escape. However, Ariana insisted and ran anyway, leaving Muyak there. Back at Asval, he told Wahid that he will give him another chance to live, for it is not his fight anyway. He added that the Barbaro could still live long if he will only leave the Diwatas and that he could still find other women to love than Lira, and therefore he should just give up. As the Asval was about to walk away, Wahid got up and tried to choke him to death, but the Mashna managed to let go of him and he used his axe to once again hack the Barbaro, now in the abdomen. As he grabbed the dying Wahid on his head, Asval questioned his judgment: that because of his love for the Sang'gre, he will let himself die. The Barbaro then remembered all the moments he had with Lira (their journey to Devas and the feast at Lireo), and he uttered the phrase "until the end" as he finally succumbed from his wounds and died. Asval then left the bodies of Mira and Wahid as he tries to catch up with the other Mashnas. After taking Andora, Amarro, and LilaSari down, Lira got the half of LilaSari's weapon and used it to attack the Diwata. Being trained by her father Rama and her experience in training as a keeper of the Brilyantes, she managed to have the upperhand in their battle using her power and her own enemy's weapon. Meanwhile, Ariana arrived in the scene and hid behind a rock as she saw the Sang'gre defending herself. However, as Lira finally got both of LilaSari's sticks (Arnis), someone have shot her on the side of her abdomen. The Punjabwe-a saw this in horror, and it was Asval who wounded Lira. Ariana also saw Asval, holding a handgun that only humans could use to kill people in their Realm. The Sang'gre looked at her wound in disbelief, and she slowly fell down on the ground as Asval approached her. As Ariana looked on, Andora asked the Mashna where did he got the weapon, and he answered that Lira cannot be killed using the weapons from Encantadia, so the Bathalumang Ether ordered him to acquire the weapon from the Human Realm. As Lira crawled slowly, Asval fired more shots to the San'gre's back with his gun. She then saw Ariana hiding, and from that Lira remembered her moments with her mother Amihan: their first meeting in the Human Realm, how her Ashti Danaya made a drawing of her mother's appearance from a rock, how they finally found each other in Encantadia, and their meeting in Devas. :Lira's Flashback: :Lira finally met her mother Amihan again, and she told her that she wished to the Bathalang Emre for her to come with them back to Encantadia, but he did not grant it. She then asked what else she could do to be with her mother again. Amihan then made a promise that she will never be gone with them, and she will always be in Lira's heart, forever. The Sang'gre then expressed her love to her mother and Amihan did the same to her daughter, and she kissed her in the forehead. Lira was smiling as she remembered all these things, and Ariana became emotional as she saw this. But it soon went away after Asval fired another shot at her, ultimately killing the Sang'gre for good. The Punjabwe-a realized what happened to Lira, and she wept silently behind the rock. Back in the tents, Wantuk and Nunong Imaw have finally regained their consciousness. As the Mandirigma helped the Nuno get back on his feet, Imaw asked where are the other keepers. Wantuk then tended to the body of Gilas, but he was already dead. As the Nuno approached him as well, he said that they must find the others as well, and Cassiopea must know about what happened. Wantuk then asked how, for no one from them have the ability to use Ivictus to leave the island. The Nuno then answered that they will use his 'Balintataw', and he commanded his staff to let the Hara Duri-e know about the events that transpired in her island. As the body of Lira lied there, dead, Asval and Andora became pleased with their work, while Amarro and LilaSari do not have the same reaction as them. The Heran then proclaimed that the heirs of Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria are finally dead, along with the Barbaro, Wahid. She then asked LilaSari about the other keepers, and she replied that they are also gone, for they fell onto a cliff trying to escape from them two. As Andora looked on her in disdain, Amarro stopped her, and said that if she has no trust at them, she could read their minds to make sure. Irate, the Heran replied that if that is what he wants, then they must be ready to answer to the Bathalumang Ether and to the Hara. They then proceeded to return to Etheria. As soon as the Mashnas have left, Ariana approached the lifeless body of Lira. The Punjabwe-a broke down into tears as she embraced the Sang'gre tightly, giving her a kiss on the forehead and weeping bitterly for her loss. Gallery for the Teasers Dalamhati-poster-teaser-1.jpg|''Will there still be light?'' Dalamhati-poster-teaser-2.jpg|''Ready your hearts'' Avisala Meiste, Lira at Wahid Avisala-Meiste-Lira-and-Wahid.jpg|''A poem remembering their death'' Videos Trivia *Marks the first time, either a Diwata or a Sapiryan wielding firearms as a weapon. In this episode, Asval wields a handgun as a weapon to kill Lira by shooting her to her back multiple times to make her second death. Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 37